


what makes you so special

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them.” ― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish





	what makes you so special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



After so long together, Daichi has learned a number of things about his boyfriend. The first was what his favorite food was, and then he taught himself how to make it. Another was Iwaizumi’s favorite movies, and how to tell which one he was in the mood to watch without having to ask. He knew that Iwaizumi preferred morning showers while Daichi liked nighttime ones, and that Iwaizumi didn’t notice that he usually kicked off the blankets half through the night, no matter how cold it was. Iwaizumi started off with cuddling, and then splayed out like a starfish, and by the time they woke up, was usually in danger of either falling off the bed or suffocating Daichi.

The most important thing though, besides how much they love each other, is that now Daichi can tell what kind of mood Iwaizumi is in by the tiniest quirks and changes. He learns very quickly that Iwaizumi isn’t as stern and serious as everyone else thinks he is, that he’s one of the most delicate and emotional people that Daichi has ever met. He also finds out, fairly quickly into their relationship, that if Iwaizumi doesn’t want anyone to notice that he’s upset, he doesn’t appreciate it being pointed out unless it’s on his own terms. In turn, Iwaizumi realizes that Daichi is a very good person to turn to when he’s upset, that Daichi will do any and everything possible to make him feel better.

Daichi comes home one day to Iwaizumi crying on the couch, and he doesn’t ask what’s wrong until Iwaizumi has let him sit. Then he buries his face in Daichi’s chest and doesn’t bother to quiet his sobs, just lets them out until Daichi’s shirt is damp and all Iwaizumi has left is sniffles. Daichi makes him a bath that night, all filled up with bubbles and scented oil. And then, when Iwaizumi is done and stretched out on the bed Daichi massages any part of him he can reach while Iwaizumi talks about what was wrong, until Iwaizumi is pliant and asleep against his side.

This time, though, Daichi comes out of his room from taking care of work to find Iwaizumi in much the same position, except this time the tears glisten wetly on his eyelashes and Iwaizumi steels his expression as he mumbles a greeting. Daichi knows this means that Iwaizumi won’t want to talk about it at all, won’t let himself cry it out. So instead Daichi does what he always does: he presses a kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek on his way to the kitchen, and if he makes Iwaizumi’s favorite for dinner instead of what he had planned, well. Nobody but him would know anyway.

Afterward, one of Iwaizumi’s favorite movies is on as he flips channels, and he stays there instead of continuing on. Iwaizumi leans against him, and his shoulders relax just the tiniest bit, and Daichi tries his best not to let Iwaizumi know that he notices. He follows his usual bedroom routine, taking a hot shower and crawling into bed, gathering Iwaizumi in his arms like he does every other night. It’s not until Daichi’s almost asleep that Iwaizumi lets out a soft laugh and whispers a tiny thanks into Daichi’s chest. Daichi smiles and squeezes his arms around Iwaizumi just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
